The Confusing Cat and the Two different Same Birds
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: It starts with Crepes then ends with a trip to the pet store...F27/AU/OneShot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… **

**A/N:**** This is a challenge fic that I'm doing with my sister, DragonAquarius :) The challenges are random and every component of the stories came out of a box, kind of like out of a hat…random draw?**

**Here are the components to be in the fan fiction:**

_Character(s):_

_**Fon, Tsuna**_

_Days/Holidays/Times:_

_Birthday, Spring, Vacation_

_Place(s):_

_Building, Valid (Bedroom), Concert_

_Thing(s):_

_Iphone, Bed, Feathers, Mirror, Lion, Cat, Crepes, Books_

_*just have to mention the components somehow!_

_Valid-Pick anything you want as long as it goes under the correct category. _

**Reina: **What are the odds of getting a Tsunayoshi birthday fic and getting a Reborn birthday fic too! **One after the other!**

**This is an AU!**

**Please Enjoy :)**

.

.

.

.

**The Confusing Cat and the Two different Identical Birds**

.

.

.

.

It was a white room and in the center of the relatively clean room lays a messy white bed and an equally twisted white blanket. Out of the top of the white fluffy blanket sticks out disorientated brunet hair trailing out in every direction.

The room is filled with silence until the bedroom door is opened and in walks a tall pale Chinese man holding a brown tray in hand. He strolls inside his long black hair interlaced to a single braid swinging gently as his long legs glide across the room stepping comfortably on the white furry carpet. He places the tray filled with the sweet delicacy of food on a desk near the ceiling tall windows facing the bed. He turns and smiles at the amusing bundle sleeping peacefully and awkwardly on the bed. He walks forward and sits on the small free space on the bed. He waits a moment before placing his hand gently on top of the bundle and shaking it.

"Tsunayoshi? You have to wake up"

He continues to attempt to awaken this 'Tsunayoshi' but fails from not receiving any response. He frowns and sighs in frustration. He raises his hand and silently asks for forgiveness before he smacks the brown head in front of him and successfully hears a whimper. He sits back happy he managed to get a starting response and waits.

A frustrated groan is heard inside the white bundle. The Chinese man smirks in amusement.

"Tsunayoshi?"

Finally after the struggling attempt of removing the blanket a sleepy brunet headed 23 year old or in this case recently turned 24 year old pops out.

"Fonnn" He groans out "Why… did you… wake… me up?"

Fon smiled at the young brunet in front of him watching him yawn cutely.

"Because…today is a special day," Fon spoke as he stood up from the bed and walked to the table not far from them, Tsunayoshi rose a delicate brow up in wonder "so I decided to make something special for the special person who has been dying to try them out for their special day ever since they had found out that I could make them"

Tsunayoshi's eyes widen in happy surprise and in his excitement he rose half way up on the bed. "Wait! Today is? Then? You made them! Really?" Tsunayoshi smiled wide as his eyes caught sight of Fon turning around holding a tray placed with sweet thin crepes filled with ice cream, chocolate and strawberries.

"Yes I made them" Fon smiled please with Tsunayoshi's approval.

Tsunayoshi squealed happily shifting the blankets out of his way making room for Fon to sit down WITH the crepes.

After eating the yummy dessert, Fon hands Tsuna a small brown package. Tsuna raises his brow up in question.

"It's from your old home tutor"

Tsuna's eyes widen as he quickly takes the package out of Fon's large hands and rips it open. It was a book with four tickets inside it. One set was from his mother which was a spring vacation to go to Sicily Italy the other set was from his father which was rock concert tickets. The book was titled 'A survival guide through sex' cue Tsunayoshi's red face. 'Of course Reborn would give me something so embarrassing like this!'

Fon got off the bed and walked to the wardrobe "Tsunayoshi get ready I made plans for today" he said shifting through the different shirts they owned.

Tsunayoshi smiled as he nodded his head. He got off the bed and proceeded into the bathroom.

_20 minutes later…_

Tsunayoshi looked into the tall mirror that was in the entrance of their flat. He stared at his clothes making sure everything matched and looked right. He smiled when he found his outfit to be perfect for their 'mysterious' outing. Then his eyes moved over to Fon's reflection, the tall man was busy getting his shoes on, Fon's outfit was completely different from his usual red clothes. He wore white skinnies held together by a white belt; he wore a horizontal stripped black and white shirt covered over with a black V-neck light sweater. Fon looked simply and casually hot…really hot. Tsunayoshi blushed pink. 'Fon looks so…Mmmmm' he really couldn't find an appropriately way to end that sentence. Fon doesn't do it often but when he changes his outfit to casual wear, Tsunayoshi loves it but he never told Fon although he has a small suspicion that the Chinese man already knows.

Fon signals to Tsunayoshi that he is ready to leave. Tsunayoshi follows after him outside their flat.

* * *

><p>They were inside a pet store. Why?<p>

_Flash Back:_

"_Since today is a special day…I'm willing to buy you anything your heart desires" _

_Tsunayoshi looked up wide eyed to his boyfriend. The spoon he held in his mouth was threatening to fall out. They were eating at an Ice-cream parlor and in minutes of getting their order Fon suddenly says THAT._

"_ehhh? What?" Tsunayoshi replied dumbly not sure on how to respond to something so unexpected._

_Fon smiled "I said I'm willing to buy anything you want"_

_Tsunayoshi continued looking shockingly at Fon slowly he nodded his head in understanding and spoke "Anything? Like anything? anything?"_

_Fon chuckled and nodded his head. Tsuna beamed exclaiming out loud_

"_I know EXACTLY what I want!"_

_End Flash Back._

Tsunayoshi immersed himself inside the pet store. He always wanted to have a pet but never had a chance to actually get one but now that _his_ Fon was buying one for him he squealed happily. His eyes caught sight to red and yellow feathers clashing. Confused he walked over timidly. On closer inspection Tsunayoshi chuckled at the scene before him.

In two separated joint bird cages, two identical birds with two different coloured feathers were fighting. Two small round chickadee birds were clawing at each other. The fully red bird's eyes were calm and looked as if his beak was smirking. The fully yellow bird was holding small twigs in its wings and looked freakishly pissed off.

Tsunayoshi couldn't help but laugh at the oh-so-familiar scene before him. They struck a keen resemblance to Fon and his french descended Japanese cousin, Hibari, who Tsunayoshi knew quite well as Nami-chuu's disciplinary committee Chairman. Whenever the two of them met for strange reasons that Tsunayoshi simply could not fathom the two were always fighting. He cooed at their cuteness distracting the two birds from each other and directing their attention to him. He smiled realizing that the two birds seemed to like him quite a lot, as they were now fighting for attention from him.

"Gosh they are just SO cute! I want them!" but his gushing-over-their-cuteness-moment was interrupted by Fon calling Tsunayoshi over to him. Tsunayoshi looked up from the bird cage and turned to look at Fon who was three aisles down from him. He walked over to the Chinese man leaving the two birds to stare after him.

As Tsunayoshi walked closer he could see that Fon was couched to the ground playing with one of the animals.

"Fon? What are you doing?"

Fon looked up smiling to Tsunayoshi "Good, you're here. Look what I found!" Tsuna chuckled at Fon's eagerness and enjoyment. Tsuna couched down beside Fon and looked to Fon's source of interest. His eyes widen in astonishment.

"It looks like a baby lion cub!"

Fon smiled in agreement. He called over one of the workers requesting if they could hold the yellow and orange mix breed cat.

Tsuna held the lion cub-like cat in his arms cooing at it in excitement as it purred back in glee.

"Fon he really looks like a mini lion with his fur sticking around his neck like a lion's mane."

Fon hummed in response as he reached in his back pocket taking out his I Phone from the unsuspecting brunet.

"Hey baby lion cub cat can you go roar?"

"Mee-oww"

"No no, not Meowww," Tsuna scowled playfully "you have to go roar"

The small cat looked up questionably from Tsunayoshi's grasp.

"Here like this: Rawrrr!"

"Mee-oww"

"No! RAWRR!"

"Mee-Rowww"

"Yes! RAWRRR!"

*SNAP*

"Huh?" Tsunayoshi turned his head around and looked at Fon who was covering his mouth from laughing as he held his I Phone up from taking a picture.

Tsuna stared dumbly before turning beat red. "D-Did you j-just t-take a p-picture of t-that?" he stuttered in mortification.

Fon nodded as he chuckled softly "you were having fun and looked cute, I wanted the moment to last" he shrugged pocketing his phone back. "Besides you kind of looked like him"

"Nani? I-we-he-I mean…we do not look alike!"

Fon stood up laughing helping a pouting Tsunayoshi stand up as he held the confused cat protectively.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi and Fon held hands together walking down the streets back to their flat. Fon held a cage were a sleeping cat slept purring gently. Tsuna held a double jointed cage with two identical birds one red and the other yellow both were also asleep.<p>

Fon sighed frustrated and Tsuna looked apologetically at him.

_What happened some time ago…_

As they were leaving the pet store after buying their new pet cat the two birds that held strong resemblance two important people in Tsunayoshi's life went berserk. The workers ran to check up on them and as they opened the cage the two birds flew out, both landing on either side of Tsunayoshi's shoulders. Everyone looked at that in bewilderment as they watched the then crazy birds calm down on top of Tsunayoshi. When the workers tried-_and tried being the key word_-to get them, the birds attacked the workers and tried-_yet again tried being the key word_-to burrow their selves into Tsunayoshi's sweater. The manager gave both the birds for half the price seeing as they were never going to get the stubborn birds back.

_Back to present…_

"Seriously…those birds hate me" Fon sighed once again in frustration. Tsunayoshi wanted to say no but then stopped as he remembered what had happened just moments ago. Fon went to carry the bird change but…the birds went crazy…_again_. So Tsunayoshi took up the bird cage trading his cat to Fon and walked out the store in excitement. Despite having Fon pay for all three pets Tsunayoshi was ecstatic! He has not one but THREE pets! Although he is worried with the animal kingdom, cats eat birds' right? But when he remembered back to his new cat, he looked scared of the yellow bird.

'Oh well I'll deal with it later…for now…I need names' he was interrupted by a squeeze from his hand. He turned to look at Fon but was stopped by a pair of smooth lips pressed up against his pink ones. Tsunayoshi closed his eyes and blushed. Fon's lips moved gently over his and he followed after. They ended with a small peck on each other's lip before looking back at each other warmly.

"Happy Birthday, Tsunayoshi"

Tsunayoshi smiled embarrassed. He squeezed the other's hand.

"Thank you Fon for everything"

They smiled at each other before continuing to walk.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Now…for the names"

Tsunayoshi was sitting on the couch looking at the bird cage across from him sitting on the table. The two birds were awake and once again were fighting. His cat was purring on his lap as he petted the fluffy orange fur.

"Names?"

Fon walked in from the kitchen holding two mugs of hot chocolate. He moved in to sit beside Tsunayoshi earning him glares from the two still fighting birds. Fon couldn't help but shiver at that.

"Yeah! I need to give them the perfect names!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed sipping out of his orange mug.

Fon hummed as he thought about the names "why don't you name them after their personalities?"

"Huh? Personalities?"

"Yes, I believe that it would work"

And it did. 7 hours later.

Tsunayoshi woke up in the middle of the night screaming "EUREKA!"

Fon woke up with a start as he stared at his boyfriend and spoke with slight panic "wh-what happened?"

Tsunayoshi turned to him eyes sparkling "I have the names!"

"N-names?"

"YES! The cat is Natsu, the yellow bird is Hibrid and the red bird is Fobird!"

"I repeat…what?"

.

.

.

_Fin_

A/N: DONE!

Reina: YOROKOBU TAN-JOU BI SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!

_(Did I say that right? I doubt it…) _

**Review Please!**


End file.
